


Waking Up Slow

by starrynightshade



Series: Gendrya Modern AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Waking up from surgery, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade
Summary: Gendry wakes up from surgery and is shocked to learn that the woman at his bedside is his wife.Inspired by a post by gizkasparadise (nymja) on tumblr.





	Waking Up Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nymja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/gifts).



The doctors say it’s a simple procedure. They’ll put him under anesthesia for less than an hour and he’ll wake up with a small scar and without an appendix. They do this kind of thing every day, but that doesn’t stop Arya from worrying the entire time he’s in surgery. She spends her time in the waiting room texting Jon and pulling the threads around the hole in her jeans. 

 

It feels like ages before a nurse comes to fetch her and lead her back to where Gendry is reclining on a hospital bed. “He’s been a bit slow to come out of the anesthesia,” the older woman warns her. “It doesn’t happen often and it’s nothing serious, but he may be experiencing some temporary amnesia. There’s some crackers here. It might help him get back to normal if you can convince him to eat.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll try to convince him to have a few.”

 

The nurse excuses herself and Arya walked further into the room, prompting Gendry to turn, or rather flop, his head towards her. “Helloooooo.”

 

Arya tries her best not to chuckle at the way the word spills out of his mouth, as if he had lost control of it. “Hi. How are you feeling?”

 

“Better now that you’re here,” he drawls. Arya pulls up the chair from the corner so she can sit next to him and opens the crackers the nurse had pointed out. “Did the doctor send you? You are...wow.”

 

Arya realizes with a start that he has no idea who she is.  _ Damn, that anesthesia really did a number on him. _ She holds out one of the crackers and hopes he’ll cooperate in his altered state. “Do you think you can eat this for me? The nurse said it might help you feel better.”

 

“I’ll eat all the crackers for  _ you _ ,” he vows, taking the square from her hand and nibbling off a bite. “I’d fight a fucking bear for  _ you _ .”

 

This time she can’t help but chuckle at him. “You don’t even know who I am.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” he insists, nearly dropping his cracker. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

 

Part of her feels bad for taking advantage of his delirium, but a larger part of her knows he’s not going to remember this and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t get to tease him about it for the rest of her life. She pulls out her phone and opens snapchat. 

 

She encourages him to keep eating his cracker, then hits record when he begins to lament the difficulty of the simple task. 

 

“Ah, this is really hard,” he complains, jabbing himself in the gums with one of the corners. He nearly drops it on his next attempt.

 

“Keep trying.”

 

“Who  _ are _ you? You are just...damn, you’re hot.”

 

Arya bites back her laughter and keeps recording. “My name is Arya.”

 

“ _ Arya… _ ” He says it as if she’s just given him some ancient words of wisdom. “Are...are you my doctor?”

 

She glances down at her clothes. She has on tattered jeans, a fitted t-shirt, and the yellow flannel he had worn on their first date, so she’s not sure why exactly he thinks she was the one who just performed surgery on him. 

 

“No, I’m not your doctor. I’m your wife.”

 

Gendry’s eyes nearly pop right out of his head at the news and he actually does drop his cracker this time. “Holy shit! Like...on purpose? I hit the fucking jackpot…”

 

“Yes, on purpose.” She hands him a new cracker and reminds him to keep eating but Gendry is still reeling from the revelation.

 

“We’re  _ married _ ? You and me? You’re like…so out of my league. Holy shit…”

 

She saves the recording to her phone, then sends it to the group labeled “Stark & Co.” with the caption ‘I don’t know if I should be offended that he forgot we’re married or flattered that he is this excited to find out that we are.’

 

Sansa is the first to respond with ‘I’m playing this video at your vow renewal.’ Jon tells her to play it back to Gendry every time he gets mad at her. Arya can’t deny it’s a good idea.

 

In a few hours he’ll be back to his old self, probably having forgotten the entire incident. But for now she sits by his bedside slowly feeding him crackers and assuring him that she is very much his wife and that they are very much in love. She’s never been more thankful that she married this idiot.


End file.
